Unexpected
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (AU,YAOI) Ash and the others are on their way to another town. Ash gets seriously sick and needs to be hospitalized. But, what is Professor Oak doing living in that town. (Better Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

In this Pokemon story; there is no such thing as that baby pokemon that Misty carries in her arms. (Sorry Togepi lovers!!!) This is a Romance story. There will be AU; Yaoi, possible Yuri, Adventure, Action; OOC; possibly future OC's more warnings will come as story develops.  
  
Note: It may not seem like an AU story yet; but you'll see in later chapters.  
  
Summary: Ash and the others are going to another town far another badge. But Ash has been hiding something that will bring everything to a stop. But when a threat comes to that town; what will the group and a few others do?!!! (Story is way better than the summary!)  
  
Parings: Gary/Ash; James/Brock; Prof. Oak/Tracy; more may come.  
  
********** Chapter 1 **********  
  
The group of friends; Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, walked through a forest; unknown to them. They had been walking for the past two hours trying to find the next town; so far, no such luck.  
  
"Ash, I think we're going in circles." Misty said.  
  
Ash turned around and looked around. He saw that Misty might have been right. He turned back around and pretended that he didn't hear her; which irritated her.  
  
"Ash, listen to me!!!" Misty shrieked.  
  
Just then Ash went into a fit of coughs falling to his knees. Pikachu fell off of his shoulder in the process. "Pika Pika!!!" He yelled. Everyone rushed to his side.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?!" Brock yelled.  
  
Ash was coughing way too much and way too hard to respond. Ash was feeling a little sick that morning, but he never told his friends. He didn't want to worry them. Ash started to hack so hard, that blood was flowing from his mouth. Before Ash fell unconscious; he heard a very familiar voice yell.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with him?! The voice asked.  
  
The remaining group looked up. It was Officer Jenny. When Brock saw her, he glowed a shade of red. But hard to believe he didn't flirt; he was too worried about Ash to do so. Just then Ash heaved a huge cough with large amount of blood. The group yelled in horror. They all never saw so much blood coming from a cough.  
  
"We have to hurry and get him to town!!!" Jenny yelled.  
  
This Jenny was strong; she picked Ash up with no problem, and started running. They ran through a few shrubs and bushes in order to go through a shortcut.  
  
When they got there; Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were amazed at what they saw. This town was huge!!! Buildings and skyscrapers everywhere they looked. They all continued running, until came to a building that was too hard to believe was a hospital.  
  
"We need a doctor, quick!!!" Jenny yelled.  
  
A nurse took one look at Ash and was shocked at what she saw. Ash had blood dripping from his mouth; he was extremely pale, and to top it off, when she checked for a pulse, she found that he was barely breathing, and his skin was ice cold even though it was very hot outside.  
  
"Get Dr. K, quickly; and bring a bed!!!" The nurse yelled.  
  
The man at the check in/out counter nodded, he called for a bed and called for Dr. K. In a minute, a few more nurses with a bed came to get Ash. Jenny gently put him in the bed and the nurses wheeled off with him.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Misty asked.  
  
"I can't be certain. You see, we had a boy like your friend here before. He fell into a coma for awhile; many times we almost lost him. But something happened, which I think is a miracle. All of a sudden all of his symptoms vanished, he was fine; but today he is still recovering." The nurse explained.  
  
"Do you remember his name?" Brock asked.  
  
"Ah, yes I do. His name is Gary Oak." She said.  
  
The group gave a small gasp.  
  
"But he's a pokemon trainer, is he still journeying?" Brock asked.  
  
The nurse shook her head no.  
  
"He is still too weak to journey far distances. His grandfather along with his assistant came over here to take care of him."  
  
"Professor Oak is here?" Brock asked.  
  
The nurse nodded again.  
  
"May we ask where they're staying?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm not certain if they want visitors, but if you give me your names I can call them and ask if they want."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Brock, Misty, and Pikachu waited a while before she returned. She had Ash's belongings and gave them to them; and explained his condition.  
  
"Just like Gary, he fell into a coma. We aren't sure if he is going to pull through or not. His condition is a lot worse than Gary's. Ash lost an extreme amount of blood; he has a donation, but with it he still might not pull through. Professor Oak said you can come over and stay if you'd like. Officer Jenny said she'll drive you; she just went to the station to get her car."  
  
The group nodded, and thanked the nurse, and waited for Jenny. Through out that time the only thing they thought and spoke of was Ash and Gary.  
  
"Hey are you kids ready?" Jenny asked from the entrance.  
  
The remaining group got up and followed after Jenny. Jenny said she bumped into the nurse outside; she said she explained about Ash's condition. Jenny was sorry for the group and said she will pray for Ash to get better.  
  
**********  
  
Before they knew it, they knew it they were at their destination.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
How did you like it?  
  
Please tell me!!!  
  
Send reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who updated my first pokemon story. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't know what kind of sickness this is; I was just randomly thinking of symptoms I could give to Ash.  
  
Meanwhile, enjoy the story!!!  
  
********** Chapter 2 **********  
  
Jenny, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu walked up the steps of the house. Jenny rang the doorbell.  
  
"Wait one moment, I'm coming!!!" A voice said from inside.  
  
"I have a feeling that's Gary." Misty whispered to Brock and Pikachu.  
  
They nodded in agreement. Just like Ash's voice, Gary's voice cracked also.  
  
Then the door opened; and they all saw Gary. He had grown a few good inches, and had a well formed body. He also had the same fashion sense. Other than that, he was doing pretty well.  
  
"Hello guys, long time, no see." He chirped.  
  
"Hey Gary." Brock, Misty, and Jenny said in union.  
  
"Pika!!!" Pikachu said.  
  
Gary put on a sad smile. It was obvious that Gary knew about Ash. He motioned them to follow him. They all walked into the living room; and saw Tracy kissing a young man.  
  
"Ahem, Tracy, Grandpa, we have guests!!!" Gary yelled, with a mega sweat drop.  
  
When Tracy heard that; he gasped out of the kiss.  
  
"Uh, Professor Oak, their here." Tracy said.  
  
Professor Oak turned around and saw the group.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you all." The young Professor Oak said.  
  
Meanwhile, the group was just snapping out of shock.  
  
"Is that really you Professor Oak?!" They all yelled.  
  
"Pika?!" Pikachu squeaked.  
  
"Yes it is me. It's a long story to explain; so I'll explain later."  
  
This form of Professor Oak had jet black hair; his body was well muscled; he was a bit taller; his eyes were brighter; and his voice was different. He was amazingly attractive, and Brock and Misty were beginning to blush.  
  
Brock never showed it, but he had a thing for both sides. He just flirted with one side.  
  
"So, when did you guys become a couple?" Misty asked.  
  
"Long before, this happened to Jerry!" Tracy said pointing to Prof. Oak.  
  
"Jerry?!" The group asked.  
  
"That's my first name." Prof. Oak said. (I have no idea what Prof. Oak's first name is.)  
  
**********  
  
Everyone spoke for awhile; until Jenny's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? What's happening, what?! Are you sure it's them?! Okay, I'm on my way!" Jenny yelled.  
  
"What's happening?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Team Rocket is attacking the town!!! They are stealing all of the pokemon!!! I have to go!!!" Jenny yelled.  
  
"Oh no, where is the exact spot their attacking, do you know?" Tracy and Jerry asked.  
  
"Their attacking near the park, why do you ask?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Are you aware of how many Diglet are underground there, they are all in danger!!!" Tracy yelled.  
  
"Well we have to get over there and help!" Jenny said.  
  
They were all out the door. Jenny got into her car with Brock and Misty. Jerry got his Jeep with Tracy, Gary, and Pikachu. They were all at the scene in minutes.  
  
It was awful. Many, many people were running and screaming out of control; some of them fell, but got right up and continued to run.  
  
"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard!" Jenny yelled over the screaming.  
  
"Look at this, what are you talking about?! Look at how many people are panicking!!!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Most of Team Rocket quit and joined the good side. Some of them joined the police force; and some just help." Jenny said.  
  
Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were shocked. They never thought that Team Rocket would break up like that.  
  
They all jumped out of the cars, and took out their pokeballs.  
  
The first pokemon to go was Gary's Mankey.  
  
"Go Mankey!!!" Gary yelled.  
  
The next pokemon was Misty's Staryu.  
  
"Go Staryu!!!" She yelled.  
  
The next one was Tracy's Venonat.  
  
"Go Venonat!!!" He yelled.  
  
The next one was Jerry's Machop.  
  
"Go Machop!!!" He yelled.  
  
The next one was Jenny's Arcanine.  
  
"Go Arcanine." She yelled.  
  
The next one was Brock's Zubat.  
  
"Go Zubat!!!" He yelled.  
  
And the last one was Pikachu.  
  
"Go Pikachu!!!" They all yelled in union.  
  
The battle was about to begin; will they win or will they lose.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
What's going to happen, will they win, or will they lose?!!!  
  
There will also be a few surprises next chapter!!!  
  
Send me reviews and I'll give you the next chapter!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed, and a special thanks to those who told me Professor Oak's name, I really appreciate it.  
  
Jerry will no longer be Jerry but the name will be Sam or Samuel.  
  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
********** Chapter 3 **********  
  
The battle was about to begin; all the pokemon were ready to fight.  
  
Gary was about to say the first attack; until a Persian came out of no where, trying to attack Gary with slash.  
  
"Gary!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Gary ducked just in time; the Persian just missing him by his hair.  
  
"I'm okay!" He yelled. "Mankey, karate chop, now!!!"  
  
Mankey jumped in the air hitting the pokemon on its neck, knocking it out cold.  
  
The next one to attack was Misty's Staryu.  
  
Sadly before it could even attack something else attacked it. The pokemon went be too fast to really see.  
  
"Guys this isn't going to workout, our pokemon have to fight them together!" Tracy yelled.  
  
"He's right!" Sam said.  
  
"Then let's do it!!!" A sudden voice yelled.  
  
Everyone and their pokemon turned not believing who they heard.  
  
When they turned they saw Ash!  
  
"Ash!!!" They all yelled running to him.  
  
"Pika Pi Ka Ka Chu!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
"When did you wake up Ash?" Brock asked.  
  
"About an hour ago." Ash answered. "Guys we have a huge battle to fight, let's talk later!!!"  
  
"Right!" They all yelled.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Thunder shock!"  
  
"Mankey!" Gary yelled. "Fury swipes!"  
  
"Staryu!" Misty yelled. "Water gun!"  
  
"Venonat!" Tracy yelled. "Leech life!"  
  
"Machop!" Sam yelled. "Low kick!"  
  
"Arcanine!" Jenny yelled. "Take down!"  
  
"Zubat!" Brock yelled. "Supersonic!"  
  
All together their pokemon used their attacks wiping out most of the enemy. But some of them fought back and they needed a bit more help.  
  
Out of nowhere, two of the most unexpected pokemon came to help.  
  
"Arbok! Use Acid! Now!"  
  
"Weezing! Use Smokescreen!"  
  
The two pokemon did their attacks; giving the good side an advantage. The other pokemon did their attacks again. Then when the smoke cleared; they proved victorious.  
  
Everyone cheered for their win. They all couldn't have done it without the ex Team Rocket members. They turned to thank them.  
  
"Thank you guys for your help!" Ash said as everyone else nodded.  
  
"No problem!" James said.  
  
"It actually feels good to fight for good!" Jessie said.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Misty asked. "Where's Meowth?"  
  
"Oh, that lazy feline is asleep at my house." James said.  
  
With that said they chatted for a while at a local café.  
  
**********  
  
They all found out that Ash pretty much woke up the same way Gary did. Ash was going to stay in town for awhile, then maybe return home. Sam offered him to stay with them as long as he'd like; he could even live there. Jessie, James, and Meowth quit Team Rocket because Giovanni was being too cruel and unfair; that's the why reason so many other people quit. Sam still wouldn't explain why he turned so young.  
  
They all ate and spoke until Jenny got another call.  
  
"What?! Their attacking again?! One person?! With how many pokemon?! One?! Are you sure?! Okay, I'm on my way!"  
  
They all followed Jenny to the park. When they got there, they were surprised at what they saw. Everything was demolished. Chunks of earth were missing; and there were Diglet everywhere.  
  
Shocked the group went over to see if they were alright. Turns out none of them were injured.  
  
"They must have reached very deep into the ground when the attack happened." Sam said.  
  
"I agree, none of them are hurt." Gary said.  
  
"You pathetic people!" A loud voice echoed.  
  
They all whirled around to see, Giovanni; and a strange pokemon in silver armor floating by his side.  
  
"We should have known you did this!!!" James yelled.  
  
"You, Jessie, Meowth, and all the people who left Team Rocket will parish! Mewtwo Attack!!!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
Mewtwo flew up into the air, and then sent fireballs flying. Everyone ran trying to dodge them. Then all of a sudden it stopped, then it regained power, this time focusing on a strange white orb in his hands.  
  
Without warning it went flying towards them. The group started to run again. While they ran; the orb began to split into 3 three separate orbs.  
  
One flying toward Ash; the next one flying toward Brock; and the last one flying toward Tracy; these orbs were sent to kill!  
  
When Gary, James, and Sam saw this; they put their lives on the line.  
  
They sped up towards the three pushed them down. Now the orb had new targets.  
  
With one last minute all three of them turned and took the hits. They somehow knew that if they didn't take the hits; the orb will chase after their first targets.  
  
"NO!!!" Ash, Brock, and Tracy screamed.  
  
Giovanni began to cackle evilly; as Mewtwo ceased power and returned by his side.  
  
"That will teach you people no matter what I will always come out the winner!" He yelled.  
  
Then a strange aura surrounded him and his pokemon and then they took off into the air, flying out of sight.  
  
When the group saw Giovanni go out of sight; they all ran to aid their fallen partners.  
  
"Gary, GARY, are you okay?!" Ash yelled as he gathered him in his arms.  
  
"James, speak to me!!!" Brock yelled at him as he held him.  
  
"C'mon honey, wake up, please!!!" Tracy pleaded as he cradled his lover in his arms.  
  
Officer Jenny called for her partners and ambulances to come.  
  
When they came; they took care of the fallen people; then took them into the trucks.  
  
Ash went with Gary; Brock went with James; and Tracy went with Sam; all of them praying that they will be alright.  
  
Will they be okay?  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Hopefully you won't hate me for saying this; but you'll have to wait till next week to find out.  
  
Also, if I don't get reviews; you don't get the next chapter!!!  
  
So, R&R!!!  
  
See you next week everybody!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm very sorry I didn't update this past weekend; but the new chapter is here!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
********** Chapter 4 **********  
  
They all arrived at the hospital. Ash, Brock, and Tracy couldn't be with their friends, so they had to go to the waiting room.  
  
When Misty, Jessie, Pikachu, and Meowth came they all found them in the waiting room.  
  
"Ash, did any news come up yet?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash shook his head no.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Ash shook his head no again.  
  
"What's wrong, are you hurt?!"  
  
"My heart is..." He whispered.  
  
He broke down on the spot with tears and collapsed on Misty. She sat down on a chair with Ash in her arms.  
  
She knew what he meant; she knew that he was in love with Gary for a long time now. She rubbed his back trying to calm him down.  
  
**********  
  
Meowth wanted to know if James was okay. So he walked over to Brock, who had just now taken a seat.  
  
"Hey Brock, did you get any news on James."  
  
Brock shook his head no. With that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and began to sob.  
  
Jessie saw this and kicked Meowth out of the way in order to get to Brock.  
  
She sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine." She whispered.  
  
"How do you know?!" Brock hissed as he glared at Jessie.  
  
She was taken aback at this, then pulled Brock into a hug and rubbed his back.  
  
"Because, he's strong..." She said. "Even though it never seemed like it; after he quit Team Rocket, something in him changed, making him stronger."  
  
Brock looked up at her. "Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly.  
  
Brock nodded as he stopped crying.  
  
"Are you in love with James?"  
  
Brock's eyes widened. Then he shot another glare at Jessie; who was still awaiting an answer.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, when me and James were in Team Rocket; anytime you saw him; you'd blush slightly." She said smirking.  
  
Brock was blushing now; while Jessie giggled.  
  
"Okay, I am. But don't tell him." Brock pleaded.  
  
"Okay. But only if you tell him sooner or later."  
  
"Later." Brock said quickly, but flatly.  
  
Jessie nodded and pulled him into another needed hug.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Tracy walked into the garden of the hospital.  
  
He walked through it and sat down on a stone bench, when he settled there, he began to cry.  
  
"Excuse me, are you okay?" A famine voice asked.  
  
Tracy looked up wiping his tears away and saw Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy." He said. (In this story some Nurse Joy's work in human hospitals also.)  
  
"Oh, hello Tracy, are you okay?" She asked again.  
  
Tracy nodded.  
  
"I heard that Prof. Oak is in and badly injured, I'm sorry to hear such bad news." Joy said.  
  
"He'll be okay." Tracy said with a small smile.  
  
"I glad to hear you say that, but what has you so hopeful?"  
  
"He said that he will die when it's his time." Tracy said. "And trust me when I say; it long from it."  
  
Joy sat next to him and nodded, then pulled him into a hug. He cried on her shoulder.  
  
**********  
  
Tracy decided it was time to go back with his friends. After all it had been an hour. Joy had left him to go to his friends; she had to check on other patients.  
  
When he got to the waiting room; he found Ash and Brock asleep. He sat down on the floor next to Pikachu and Meowth who were also asleep.  
  
He almost drifted to sleep himself until a doctor came into the waiting room.  
  
He walked into the middle of the room and asked if anyone knew; Gary, James, and Samuel.  
  
Tracy jumped up, waking Pikachu out of his nap; Meowth was dead to the world.  
  
"Yes, we know them." Misty said as she walked up to the doctor.  
  
"I'm Dr. Cleo, but call me Dr. C."  
  
"Are they okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, they will make a full recovery."  
  
Everyone jumped up and down in joy. They were all so happy that their friends were going to be okay.  
  
"Do they have any serious injuries?" Tracy asked.  
  
"No, amazingly, they don't have any broken bones; just a few cuts and bruises, which will heal over time."  
  
They spoke for a few more minutes; and agreed to take them home the following day.  
  
Will they really be okay?  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Please send reviews!!! 


End file.
